In daily life, when entering a place, people usually receive some push information, such as promotion activity information related to a shopping mall, which is related to the place. Such push information has a positive effect to a great extent, having a reference value in decision-making of a user, for example. However, from another perspective, such push information may have some negative effects on the users. For example, with an increasing number of push scenarios, a user may receive increasingly more push information, in which only a few pieces of information may be truly useful to the user, while the others may be regarded as harassment information and cause inconvenience to the user. When the user needs to search for desired information from an information list, for example, interference may be caused by these pieces of push information.
Therefore, how to control push information more effectively to make use of its positive effects while minimizing its negative effects has become a technical problem to be solved by one skilled in the art.